Jagi
Summary Jagi is the second youngest of the four Hokuto brothers and thus one of Kenshiro's "older brothers"; the others being Raoh and Toki. He was looked down on for his dirty tactics which demanded victory at any cost, such as relying on a shotgun or spitting needles at his opponents faces to get an advantage in a fight (as he had done so to Kenshiro in their training days). His desire to cheat was only rivaled by his contempt for Kenshiro, his younger adoptive brother. Jagi believed that siblings must respect their elders and that it would be unforgivable for a younger brother to surpass him. One day hearing that Kenshiro was named the successor of Hokuto Shinken, he angrily went over to Kenshiro to demand him to withdraw from the title. When he refused, he beated down on Kenshiro until the latter finally snaps and fights back against the older brother, almost killing him with Hokuto Shinken but stopped the last hit out of mercy. Mocking Kenshiro for not finishing him off and telling him that he will regret it one day, he runs off from the dojo, wearing a helmet to hide his disfigured head and putting metal implants to relieve the swelling. From there, Jagi had became a gang leader as well as having joined under Raoh's army banner; living only to hate and despise his younger brother Kenshiro. During this time, he has done many acts of ruthlessness and terror. Two of them being that involving Kenshiro: One having Shin take up the action of taking Yuria away from Kenshiro and killing the latter. And the other using his name and ruining his reputation. Power and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C. Possibly Low 7-C Name: Jagi, The third of the Four brothers of Hokuto, "Lord Kenshiro" Origin: Fist of The North Star Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Martial artist, Gang leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Knows Hokuto Shinken, The most powerful martial art in the world which can enable him to kill his opponents just by touching their pressure points and making them explode, Knows some of Nanto Sei Ken, a style that focuses on destroying from the outside (Ex. by slashing and stabbing someone), Natural Resistance to poisons that's several times an ordinary man's, Knows how to use weapons like shotguns, a bazooka, and can even throw needles, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Ki manipulation (Can use his toki offensively by infusing his bullets with it, allowing for quick piercing shots to powerful wide-range blasts) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Although he is the weakest of the four brothers he should be somewhat comparable to BoS Raoh obliterated a building with wind pressure). Possibly Small Town level+ (Slightly damaged Kenshiro in their fight). Can bypass conventional durability by using either Hokuto Shinken or Nanto Seiken Speed: At least [[User_blog:LordXcano/Jagi_Has_1000_Fists|'Supersonic']] Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can lift up a broken stone pillar) Striking Strength: Unknown (Bent part of a metal wall in anger) Durability: ''' Likely '''Island level (Had taken many hits from an amped up and angry BOS Kenshiro) Stamina: Superhuman (Trained under the art of Hokuto, making him far above any normal human.) Range: Melee fighter but with a shot gun and needles does he have some meters range Standard Equipment: Shotguns (Can infuse the bullets with toki), needles, and a bazooka (only shown to have this in the Hokuto games) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: He is subject to aging and disease since he still possesses a human body. He is too overconfident some times. His Hokuto Shinken isn't great compared to his brothers and the rest of the series. His Nanto Seiken is slower than Shin's. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hokuto Shin Ken (北斗神拳 Big Dipper God Fist):' * Jasen Shu (北斗邪剪手 Evil Cleaving Hand): An attack used by Jagi to lend credence to his mimickry of Kenshiro. Jagi performs a hopping knee attack to stun the foe in front of him. He then punctures his thumbs into their temples and jumps back, inducing paralysis on them and they explode afterwards. *'Rakan Geki (羅漢撃, Arhat Attack)': The user assumes a squatting position and thrusts their palms out before charging at the enemy with a series of rapid-fire strikes. Jagi uses this technique in his rematch with Kenshiro and spits needles during the attack to blind him. However, this proved ineffective, as Kenshiro was able to grab the needles before they struck him. * Hikko Shin Wanko (Secret Opening Penetrating Arm Opening): a game original technique. Jagi uses two fingers to puncture a pressure point in his right arm, temporarily boosting his attack power. * Senju Satsu (千手殺, Thousand Hand Murder): A rapid-fire hand thrust originally used by Jagi against Kenshiro during a flashback. * Inyo Satsu (陰陽殺, Shadow Sun Murder): Jagi places his hands on the sides of his opponent's head and heaves his body upwards to balance upright above them. He then twists his body to break their neck, turning their visage 180 degrees behind them. '-Nanto Sei Ken (南斗聖拳, South Dipper Holy Fist):' * Nanto Jarō Geki (南斗邪狼撃 South Dipper Wicked Wolf Attack): A Nanto Sei Ken stabbing and slicing technique Jagi tried to use against Kenshiro during their second battle. It is unclear if Jagi learned this move from Shin, Amiba, or Raoh. It was unnamed in the original manga and anime and its only designated Jarō Geki in the Hokuto no Ken: Shinpan no Sōsōsei Kengō Retsuden arcade fighting game. Kenshiro remarks that Jagi's Nanto Seiken technique is "slow" and an "insult to Shin's style". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Gun Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Psychopaths Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7